indieworksfandomcom-20200213-history
UpMedia
UpMedia LLC, simply UpMedia, was an American media company based in Austin, Texas. It was founded originally in 2011 to produce one series called Ashley the Dog about a dog who does anything randomly. Ashley the Dog premiered on YouTube via the channel ashleykenny187 on November 24, 2011 with a side character holding the camera and talking to Ashley until the Season 1 finale where the episode would not feature the side character as a main character, but rather a cameo voice. Ashley the Dog Season 2 premiered two years later on YouTube via the same channel and the first episode was about how Ashley gets bathed. Unlike last season, the talking side character is no longer there to talk to Ashley. History UpMedia was first founded under the YouTube channel ashleykenny187 by their first series Ashley the Dog. It was then restructured in 2016 as Ashley & Cozmo for two years before changing the company name to A187 Media in January 2018. In November 2017, Dark Realm announced it would acquire A187 for an undisclosed amount. A187 would still retain the name and its logos, but it would fall under the Dark Realm Entertainment banner. On December 1, 2017, the acquisition was completed. In May 2018, A187 announced it would be opening its first adult oriented film, web, and television production label. Created on June 21, 2018, it is known as The A187 Club. In June 2018, Foxfire Road announced it will oversee a majority stake in A187 Media while Dark Realm would retain a minority stake. This would include the divisions owned by A187 as well. On June 22, 2018, Foxfire Road acquired a 95% majority stake in A187, reducing Dark Realm's stake to 5%, officially making A187 Media a joint venture company. On July 12, 2018, A187 officially opened a new division, known as The A187 Club, which would produce and develop teen to adult oriented films and series. On August 9, 2018, A187 Media officially started a video on demand platform called A187 Now which would exclusively hold any genre films and independent films distributed by AWW Distribution, a distribution label of A187, which would first release the films on Twitch for one weekend only and then onto the service, unless if the film succeeds which would then be on for a second weekend before moving to A187 Now. Two months later, the service shut down. On June 21, 2019, Bon Media announced that it would be merging into A187 Media, which would take place on July 1, 2019, resulting in a restructure changing its name to UpMedia. With this, all of their subsidiaries and divisions would automatically fall under UpMedia as Bon Media would shut down its business. On July 1, 2019, the merger was complete. On September 18, 2019, UpMedia filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy and had starting liquidiating its assets. Up and Down spun off of UpMedia and NWGE became part of Up and Down. Annandale became an independent company. Cozmo Society, AnimeUp, and QuickPlay were sold to Dark Realm. On November 15, 2019, the bankruptcy became effective. Assets Here are the assets owned by UpMedia: 'UpMedia' *Up and Down *NWGE *QuickPlay *Cozmo Society 'UpMedia Foreign' *AnimeUp, formerly AniWa *UpMedia Espanol *UpMedia French 'UpMedia Distribution' *Annandale Entertainment